Vore-Hog Day
OVERVIEW This film is part of the Patreon Series, and is the first triple-length vore work to be released. Released in February, 2019, it stars Leah, and is a spoof on the film Groundhog Day. However, instead of being trapped in a time loop in a small town with an obnoxious holiday ritual, Leah finds herself trapped in a motel room with flesh-eating monsters. Every time she is eaten by a monster, she awakens again to find herself stuck in the same trap, and doomed to the same fate. STORY PART I: Leah arrives at her motel room exhausted. She immediately changes into her hoodie and lays down for bed. The next morning, she awakens to see a strange box on the floor. Puzzled, she gets up to inspect the box, and even climbs inside. Once she's inside, the Vanish Box's lid closes itself on her, and every molecule of her body is consumed, leaving only her clothes behind. Leah finds herself waking up in the same bed again. Once again, the box is on the floor. Not sure if the horrifying experience she'd just had was only a dream or not, Leah inspects the box again from a greater distance. The box grabs her with a vine this time and pulls her in headfirst. Once again she awakes, and does not want to get eaten by the box again. She decides to try leaving the room, and puts on a harmless looking coat first. It turns out to be the Skeleton Coat, which quickly eats her flesh from the center outward, leaving only the coat on the floor with Leah's skeleton inside. PART II: Leah wakes up again, after having been eaten three times. This whole sequence of events is getting too scary to face, so she decides to just hide in bed under the blankets. It's peaceful for a moment, but that's when The Plant makes its way to her from beneath the covers. She fights and kicks, but it devours her feet-first. Leah wakes up again and decides not to stay in bed, or anywhere near the bed. As she tries to think her way out of it, she notices Happy Ghost Shark has taken up post in the bathroom. Before she can fully comprehend what she's looking at, the shark pounces on her and eats her headfirst. Leah wakes up again, and in a frenzy, slams the box and coat around, and shuts the door on the shark. She changes into her original dress and tries another escape attempt. But this time, VoreFile himself is there to grab her, prevent her escape, and force her over to the shark. As it eats her feet-first, she bangs her hand really hard against the door frame before being swallowed up. PART III: Leah wakes up once again in this horrific time loop. However, she notices that her hand still stings from when she'd hit it during the last shark attack. Realizing that her physical health may carry through to the different time restarts, she begins working out furiously. With Leah never leaving the bed, The Plant eventually gets impatient and attacks. It eats her headfirst twice and feet-first another time. Leah never loses focus, though, and exercises as much as she can before being stopped, only to start again on the next loop. Finally, Leah feels ready to fight. She lures The Plant in front of the shark. As the shark makes its way towards her, it eats The Plant. Leah then lures the shark towards the Vanish Box and dives out of the way at the last second, so the shark slides into it. The box causes the shark to vanish, just as Leah had hoped. She then dismantles the box, and slides the Skeleton Coat over the top of it, so it disappears too. Finally, she opens the door for VoreFile so she can trip him and then break his neck with her thighs. Victorious, Leah grabs her purse and is finally able to leave the motel room for good. MISC This film features Leah being eaten nine times. Twice by the Vanish Box and once by the Skeleton Coat in Part I, twice by Happy Ghost Shark and once by The Plant in Part II, and three times by The Plant in Part III. Rather than three separate films for the month of February, 2019, this film is split into three parts, and one or more parts could be obtained by Patreon subscribers, depending on their tier. All raw footage for Part I is contained in a single clip. Part II's raw footage is split in two pieces. The first clip features Leah getting eaten by The Plant feet-first and the shark headfirst at normal speed. The second clip features the headfirst eating in slow motion, and all of the feet-first eating scene. Part III's raw footage is cut into three clips. The first features all of Leah's exercising and all shots of her being eaten by The Plant (in different positions) at normal speed. The second clip features all the slow motions shots of her being eaten, as well as the throat shots. The third clip is all of Leah's scenes fighting VoreFile and the monsters. PURCHASE AT GUMROAD: * Part 1: https://gumroad.com/l/QmmdJ * Part 2: https://gumroad.com/l/jHIyf * Part 3: https://gumroad.com/l/HvXVH * Part 1 Raw Footage: https://gumroad.com/l/gfCzn * Part 2 Raw Footage: https://gumroad.com/l/MdTLrx * Part 3 Raw Footage: https://gumroad.com/l/nrRUrq